Talent
by Masayo
Summary: To be or not to be that is the question. There is more to acting than just the script as Inuyasha will soon learn.


~I own nothing~

* * *

_Tho' years have master'd me  
Whence cometh such qualities?  
A masque of this to fashion:  
Build thyself a mirror in which  
Seer blest, thou best philosopher!  
Solely wanton images of thy desire appear!_

Thunder boomed over head of the elegant mansion on the hill. Lightening lit the expansive grounds for a few seconds. Rain poured down the many windows, some drops glowed in the light of a few well lit windows. A group of teenagers were gathered in one of the upper setting rooms.

"NO! NO! NO!" a young dark hair boy snapped in frustration.

"Inuyasha" the girls of the group sighed for the hundredth time. Inuyasha's eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"This is retarded Miroku. I don't see why I have to do this" Miroku sighed and ran a hand through his hair messing up his queue.

"Because Inuyasha you signed up to be in the drama club"

"Yeah…well…I thought I would be doing other things…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head a small blush on his cheeks as he looked away from everyone. Kagome rolled her sapphire eyes. Sango snorted.

"Yeah you mean Kikyou" They all knew he only signed up because of Kagome's cousin tricked him. Inuyasha shot a glare at the dark brown haired girl.

"Ok ok everyone enough" Kagome stepped in before her two friends started bickering yet again. "Inuyasha, haven't you ever seen the old classic horror films? You know like the original Dracula?" She turned to him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why? The newest version has way better graphics" everyone groaned. Kagome covered her face with her script to hide her frustrated screech.

"Hey you guys made me do this!" he growled in response.

"Unfortunately it's only us that make up the club and this play calls for two males" Miroku said in defeat, collapsing next to Sango on the couch.

"Then why pick this play!" Inuyasha huffed as he shook his script at the two setting in front.

"Well that's obvious" Miroku leaned back, his arms stretched across the back of the sofa, his legs crossed like he owned the place. "It's passionate. It's moving. It's drama itself! And all the girls will fall before my acting ability" a small flame burned in his deep purple eyes which was quickly snuffed out when Sango elbowed him in the gut. "OK! Once more from the top" Miroku grunted as he held his stomach. "Remember smooth, dark, suave" Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes.

"You had me take off my cross because it  
offended..." Kagome started off.

"It offended no-one. No, it simply appears-"a wooden Inuyasha stated like a robot. Everyone looked like they wanted to smash their head into a wall. Clapping was heard on the other side of the room by the doorway. The group snapped their heads around to see who it was.

"My, my, little brother. I'm astounded by your acting skills" Inuyasha's older brother came gliding through the door. The girls' eyes ogled the older male. He wore a white silk shirt that was open at the collar showing his slender throat and some strong chest. Black dress pants hugged his narrow hips just right. He still wore his black leather dress shoes indicating he had just got home from work. The two brothers didn't look anything alike except for their long silver hair and golden eyes. Though Sesshoumaru looked more aristocratic in Kagome's book.

"Heh, I'd like to see you do better" Inuyasha grumbled as he crossed his arms. Sesshoumaru smirked. He had been watching them for awhile at first to amuse himself at his brother's lack of talent but when he had noticed his brother's partner he couldn't look away. He had already been slightly interested in Inuyasha's friend but seeing her in her costume he wanted to know more. Kagome was in a simple white empire style dress with overlapping lace, her long raven black hair was half way pulled up in a bun with the rest pouring down her back. A simple silver cross hung on her lovely neck.

"Very well" Sesshoumaru gave his brother a mock bow. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise but shrugged it off and went to join the others. He couldn't wait to laugh at his brother when he failed just like him. Kagome gulped when she saw Sesshoumaru's molten eyes watched her. He slowly walked around her like a predator circling his prey. "My ancestors tried to find it. And to open  
the door that separates us from our…Creator" his voice sounded like dark silk. Deep and dangerous.

"But you need no doors to find God.  
If you believe..." Kagome though mesmerized by him never skipped a beat once he started.

"Believe? If you believe you are…gullible.  
Can you look around this world and believe  
in the goodness of a god who rules it?  
Famine, Pestilence, War, Disease and Death!  
They rule this world" Sesshoumaru floated over to the bay windows nearby and looked out at the stormy night. His hands crossed behind him. He stood tall and mysterious.

"There is also love and life and hope" Kagome took a step towards him, a hand on her necklace.

"Very little hope I assure you. No. If a god  
of love and life ever did exist... he is long  
since dead" he turned back to her as lightening flashed behind him. He gazed deeply into her eyes. She never saw him move to be right in front of her. Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek and gently stroked his thumb. He bent slightly as if to kiss her but stopped short "Someone... something rules in his place" Sesshoumaru straightened, letting his hand drop from her. Kagome didn't realize she had been holding her breath until he took his gaze from her to their little audience. He gave his younger brother a teasing smirk before leaving without a word.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled bringing the others out of their trance.

"That. Inuyasha, was acting" Miroku said in new respect for the man.

"Yeah..." Kagome murmured a hand to her racing heart as she looked toward the doorway where Sesshoumaru left from. She wondered if he would help her rehearse.

* * *

~Enjoy~

I wanted to write a fic to this song "And when he falleth" by Theatre of Tragedy. When it got to the dialogue I could just see Sesshoumaru and Kagome saying like it was a play. Mainly b/c Sesshoumaru can pull of the suave dracula act XXD

Inuyasha & Co (c) Rumiko Takahashi

And when he falleth (c) Theatre of Tragedy


End file.
